heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jax
This OC belongs to Wings. He is a part of the Maximum Ride universe. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:#8b5a00; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | ... |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | wolfiness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | light brown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | wolf |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song | ... |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:#8b5a00; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 17 human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Preference | unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | a wolfman |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Species | human with wolf DNA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | ... |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | ... |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | ... |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | ... |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Brightfire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | ... |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | ... |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | wolf abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | claws, fangs, strength |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | Brightfire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "..." |} |} Appearance As a human, Jax is rather tall, with a swift, lean build. He has broad shoulders, and his arms are wired with an unseen muscle. His hair is a light brown, the same color as the fur that covers him as a wolf, with soft, shaggy spikes that droop over his forehead. His eyes are a sharp, glimmering sky blue that seem to pierce the eyes of those who look at him. He has a few pale scars that snake up his arms, ugly and silver. He often wears wears tight-clad dark gray leather with a katana strung on his back. As a wolf, he is large with powerful strength. His fur is long and shaggy, the same light mocha as his hair when he is a human. His eyes are the same piercing blue, drilling into your soul to make you stutter in fear. A snarl twists on his short-furred muzzle, his white fangs bared at whatever poor organism stands in his way. His ears are long and pointed, usually flatted against his head. After the scientists sewed feather-clad wings onto his back (ouchieeee), he has been much more irritable and now has large, ugly black bird wings to soar him into the air (rather ungracefully, to be honest). Personality History File ---- |-| Basic Overlooks = wip |-| DNA samples = |-| Structure = |-| Abilities = Relationships Gallery Jax.png Jaxy.png Category:Wings's Stuff